Aberrant
by amandantium
Summary: Edward and Bella are master criminals. They work perfectly together...until they add a new member to their team! - ab·er·rant: Deviating from the proper or expected course - As always, Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to all the character's names, any Twilight references and my first born son.
1. Prologue

**Aberrant**

**Prologue:**

_9:01 am - Christmas Eve_

Edward stood waiting outside two double doors recording a video into his iPhone.

"This is my first entry for my new novel. I know what you're thinking, 'another fuckin' twifi story about me and Bella blah blah blah...' Well shut the fuck up a second and read on; you just might learn something. I know, I've been a mob boss, poet, alien, dominator, king pin, caveman, and a vampire. (That last one's pretty original) I even read a story that featured me as a transsexual game show host. Correction, I read the first page and gave up. Trust me; skip that one if you know what's good for you. Long before any of that, there was this. My true story. My confession, if you will. Why, you ask? Well, you didn't, but the reason is simple, I have to gloat. What's the point in being a master criminal if you have no one to share your stories with? It's not like all the local crooks and felons get together every week to bond and share their best heist tales. We live lives of solitude. It's just me and…."

"Err, excuse me," Bella interrupted. "I've only been your partner for the last 3 years…solitude? A little appreciation would be nice! What about…."

Edward cut her off before she could finish. "If you would have let me finish my monologue you would've heard me say, 'it's just me and my BEAUTIFUL partner Isabella Swan, without whom I'd be nowhere.'"

Bella blushed slightly. "Oh ok, thanks. And it's a prologue not a monologue…DUMBASS!"

"And its things like that last comment that should make it perfectly clear that me and Bella have never, aren't, and never will be dating. Sorry to disappoint any prospective readers if that's all you're looking for," he continued as he recorded into his phone.

Bella added, "And the fact that you've slept with _two _of my best friends isn't helping your case either. Oh, and its Bella and _I._"

"Just 'cause I was born and raised in England doesn't mean I have to speak like a ponce," Edward said, all the while his cockney accent growing stronger.

Bella cuts the conversation short, obviously feeling impatient after Edward's long introduction and their mindless bickering. "Are we gonna do this, or are you gonna talk shit all day?" She was ready to do what they had initially come to do.

Edward rolled his eyes at her, and then proceeded to put his phone back in his pocket before saying, "Alright already; follow me."

_Edward pushed open the doors of the Springwoods Bank._

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas Motherfuckers! Do exactly as I say and you're all gonna have the best Christmas you've ever had…Why you all look so shocked? Oh my bad…Happy Holidays Motherfuckers!"

* * *

**A/N** - Thank you all. This is my first story. Please review so I know people are reading and to know if I should continue.

Thanks to Grace, (ReadNWrite96) for _BETAing_ this and setting me off in the right direction.

I couldn't have done it without you!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_8:57 am -Christmas Eve_

_Springwoods Bank_

Irina had been called in at 6 am due to a false alarm that was tripped at work. Her manager was on vacation, and, as the assistant, she had to come in. "I can't wait for this day to be over!" she yelled aloud.

"Can I at least open the doors before you go ahead and call it a day?" Angela replied sarcastically. She was the only one who ever answered back to Irina. She was one of the personal bankers, but had made it clear to everyone, including her customers, that she would much rather be pursuing an acting, and or singing career.

Kate and Leah were setting up their drawers behind the teller line. They both gave out a faint giggle at Angela's comment. They knew better than to get on the wrong side with Irina, especially on a day like today, when she already seemed agitated. She previously notified everyone that she had only had three hours of sleep, and did not want to deal with any annoying customers. 'Christmas brings out the worst in people,' she had said.

"Alright everybody, its 9 o'clock. I'm opening the doors," Angela announced. "We have a couple of customers outside already."

She could tell it was a man and a woman. They were facing away from the door and seemed to be arguing with each other. As soon as she twisted the key, the man had turned around, pushed in the door, and gently moved her to the side. The woman followed him, snatching the keys from Angela, and then swiftly locking the door behind her. The woman accomplice had a sign in her hand and Angela watched as she taped it to the front door.

"Is this for real? Are we being robbed?" Angela thought to herself. "It can't be. Neither of them have disguises," she assured herself... And then he spoke.

_"HO HO. Merry Christmas Motherfuckers. Do exactly as I say and you're all gonna have the best Christmas you've ever had…Why you all look so shocked…oh my bad…Happy Holidays Motherfuckers!"_

There was a three second pause while everyone just stood there in shock. And then he opened his mouth and began to speak again.

"There seems to be a power failure in your bank. I believe your phones and security cameras have been temporarily been disconnected. The same would go for your panic buttons" .The male robber declared with full confidence and a smug smile on his face.

Irina came around her desk and noticed both the man and the woman kept their hands in their pockets.

It was the bank's policy to comply with any robbers 'request in an attempt to avoid any fatal incidents until they were safe, and had the opportunity to alert the authorities.

"We don't want any trouble. Just let us know what you want," Irina said calmly. She was extremely nervous but was always great at hiding her true emotions.

"Oh, we don't want any trouble either, the man replied."I just need to make a withdrawal… take me to your vault."

Irina explained about the dual control system they had, so the male robber agreed to let Angela assist her.

He followed them through two sets of doors leaving his accomplice guarding the lobby. She was standing in front of the front doors facing Kate and Leah. "So…got any plans for the Holidays?" she asked.

They both looked in shock, her innocent question taking them completely by surprise. Were they allowed to speak? What if they said the wrong thing? They just replied with nervous smiles and shrugged their shoulders, almost perfectly in unison.

She turned towards the doors where they went through and yelled, "FOUR MINUTES. WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? WE GOT TO BAIL."

Just then, the male robber and the girls came through the doors with a mesh bag, which seemed to be over flowing with green. The nervousness that was once etched on Irina and Angela's faces had completely gone. They were actually grinning. They walked over to the teller line. Kate and Leah straightened up, realizing that they had begun to slouch.

They looked at the bag, and then quickly turned back to Irina with confused looks. Why was she smiling?

'_She doesn't even smile on a good day, _'Leah thought to herself.

"Open the drawers. And no tracers." The man said bluntly. They quickly complied and handed him a total of $15,000 from the three drawers.

"Remember, I told you this was gonna be your best Christmas," He reminded everybody. "Well, Merry Christmas." He took out a stack of wrapped $100 dollar bills. They were wrapped in $10,000 denominations (100 bills). He handed two stacks to Irina. Then turned around and gave two to Angela. He then turned his attention toward Leah and Kate, who were on their tiptoes, peering from behind the counter with wide eyes.

"Don't worry; I have some for you too," he assured. He then gave them both two stacks also.

"That's a 20k Christmas bonus for all. I recommend you put this in the spare tire in the trunk of your cars before the Feds get here. Oh, and I know you've all taken the 'Laundering 101' class. So don't be dummies and deposit it back in to your accounts here. And don't spend it all at once. Oh! I almost forgot! There is news of this guy robbing banks in this area. I'd be careful and let the authorities know if you see him."

He showed the girls a recent newspaper clipping with a clear picture of some other bank robbery suspect. The description said: "White male, mid twenties, 6 feet tall, blond spiked hair, and a scar under left eye."

They looked at each other, still obviously in shock about what was happening. Despite their shock, they each clung to their gifts tightly.

"What no thank you?"He asked them.

"THANK YOU!" they all replied quickly.

The lady unlocked the doors and took the sign off that she had posted. Irina only managed to catch a quick glimpse. It said something about store being closed due to power outage. The lady through the keys to Angela, whose hands were still clinching the $20k that she had been given. She didn't even attempt to catch them. She watched as the two rode off on a motorbike that was parked around the corner. After they were gone, Irina walked over, grabbed the keys off the floor, and relocked the doors. She looked around at everyone. The room was silent for two seconds, and then they all ran out to the back where their cars were parked. Four cars beeped simultaneously as the trunks opened. Irina lifted the carpet and stuck the stash in her spare exactly as the man had suggested. The other girls did the same. Kate was taking her time, as she had a lot of junk in between her and the spare tire.

"Hurry Up!" Irina shouted.

"Almost done!" Kate replied. "There!" She stood up, and slammed the trunk shut.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Irina ordered. They all followed her in, as they locked the back entrance.

The phones were still down, as were the cameras.

Irina picked up her cell and called 911.

The other girls just gathered around while she made the call.

"Yes police… Yes, this is Irina Denali from the Springwoods Bank… We've just been robbed… Yes, everyone is ok… Yes, he drove off already… Yes…It was a white male, mid twenties, about 6 foot tall, blond spiked hair…"

There was a brief pause..."Oh and he had a scar under his left eye!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN GENIOUS!" Bella shouted out as Edward spread the cash on the bed of their hotel suite.

"THREE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE THOUSAND". He exclaimed just as loud.

"Holly Shit, did we clean them out?" Bella asked. It was the first time she had smiled all day.

"Pretty Much" Edward answered. "Once I told them what I was going to do they even helped me load the bag".

"You're like the Robin Hood of bank robbers. Giving them a payout like that. I don't think anyone has ever done that before. Well, technically we would never know, but I don't think so". Bella thought out loud. "And just to be clear, you're telling me we didn't actually rob the place?"

Edward explained. "I've thought this through. All I did was ask for a withdrawal, at a bank that I do have an account at. The fact they didn't ask for my account number is not my problem. They assisted me in loading my bag, we walked out. Never showed a gun didn't even have a gun. Never used the term hold up. Didn't wear a mask. The fact that the power 'coincidently' went out when we walked in…well you were kind enough to put that sign on the door for them. Except for some slight tampering with their systems on your part, and a little foul language on mine, no crime was committed."

"That's what you're gonna tell the judge when you're in front of him". Bella posed.

"The only time I plan on being in front of a judge is when I say I DO" Edward proclaimed.

"I thought you're never getting married" Bella asks.

"Exactly!"

They both to laugh as they continued to divide the cash.

"And besides, do you really think any of them are going to tell the police about us? I don't think so" Edward asked and answered his own question.

"One hundred and eighty seven thousand each. That's more than all of our jobs put together". Bella stated. She was silent for a moment then asked "Is it bad if I want to do another one already?"

"It's called an adrenaline high…it'll pass but don't worry, I'm already scoping our next target." Edward explained.

Bella continued smiling. She then noticed mixed in the cash a business card with a cell phone number and a smiley face scribbled on the back. She picked it up and noticed it was of the banker that opened the door.

"Are you kidding me? She gave you her cell phone number?" Bella yelled. "Where in opening the vault, loading the cash and you explaining the deal did she have time for that?...tell me you're not gonna call her?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders "I was actually leaning more towards the assistant manager. Did you see the size of her jubblies?"

Bella shook her head, "YOU"RE A FUCKIN IDIOT!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

A few hours had past that day of the bank robbery. Edward and Bella were still lounging around their hotel room. They always stayed in class after a big event and that day was no exception. They were at the Penthouse suite at the Mandarin Oriental in New York City.

Bella came out of the shower wearing nothing but the luxurious bath robe that the room provided. Edward noticed how it clung tightly to her body. Her dark brown hair was still wet and even dripping slightly.

'_Eye Candy'_, he thought to himself but tried not to show his excitement. In fact he chose a different direction and decided to tease her instead. It was kind of the relationship they had. He was recording his log into his phone and knew how much Bella hated him doing that. She hated the risk factor of it. When he saw her looking at him, looking at her, he refocused his gaze to his phone and narrated clearer and louder. "_It was Bella that had disconnected the cameras and alarm system this morning. She had purposefully tripped the sensors twice, causing the police to drive by only to witness a false alarm. She knew it would buy us some time. And with the stormy weather outside, power outages would be common_".

Bella was not amused. "Enough!" She shouted. "I know you're not using my name in that Dear Diary shit of yours? What if your phone got into the wrong hands? It could put us away for life. Give us it here?" She went up to Edward who jumped up from the bed and began to run from her.

"Give me it" She demanded as she chased him around the room. The more frustrated she got, the more it just made Edward laugh louder.

"When I get my hands on it, I'm gonna stick it up your…"(_knock knock_)

They both stopped and looked at each other and then to the cash still spread out on the bed, and then towards the door.

"House keeping!" The woman's voice said from behind the door.

"Didn't you put the do not disturb sign up?" Edward whispered to Bella.

"No. I thought you did". She replied just as faint.

Edward ran to the front of the room and spoke through the door in the worst broken English Bella had witnessed "Err. We no need da house keepinga today! Come backa mañana. Tank you, err gracias".

Bella just shook her head. "A simple no thank you would have done. And I think they do speak English here. We are in New York after all."

Edward just smiled and refocused to the money and his phone which he had dropped on the bed. He looked at Bella who was also looking into the same direction and then at him. They both stood there in a Mexican standoff. Not because of the layers of cash but something more valuable, the phone which they had been fighting over. Just then Bella dived towards the iPhone, grabbed it and started going through Edwards's recent recordings. Her aim was to delete the most recent. Before she could do anything Edward tackled her. "Give it back" he yelled.

"No" Bella responded "it's stupid"

They rolled around the bed, while Bella kept the phone at arm's length. Edward could have easily overpower her but felt he didn't want to cross that line. _'It wasn't that important_' he thought to himself. He began to tickle her instead. She laughed and eventually dropped the phone on the ground. Edward ran around the bed, grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"You cheated. That's not fair". She bickered. Edward didn't respond but just smiled and started to flick through the channels on the TV.

"You know…I could fry your phone remotely…I'm just saying."…Bella explained.

Edward continued to ignore her but knew if she really wanted to she could.

He then pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it over "here".

Bella was shocked. He'd never given in to her before. She paused for a moment waiting for him to pull his arm back quickly but he didn't. She took the phone from him and went straight to the videos app and saw his last entry. She played it back and then saw the two options Keep or Delete. She pondered for a moment then gave a frustrating scream. "AAAH". She through the phone back to him. "I'm hungry, let's grab a Pizza". Edward glanced and noticed she didn't delete his entry; he looked at her but did not mention it. He figured she'd let this one go but didn't want to make anything more of it. "Let's go, but we have to take care of this". He said pointing to the cash.

_12.00pm Springwoods Bank…not the same location._

"Hey Mr. Cullen" The teller welcomed Edward and Bella as they entered the branch.

"Hey Edward" a second employee greeted them.

"Hey Sue, I need to get into my box please" Edward told her.

"Sure thing, I'll just get my key." She went off leading Edward and Bella to the safe box area."I'll be right back "she said. She returned shortly and took them to his box number 1918.

"I'll need a private booth today" he informed Sue.

"No problem" she responded."Booth 2 is available."

He took the box into cubicle and told Sue that he'd be about 15 minutes.

"Take your time" Sue said as she walked away. Bella couldn't help but notice how she seemed to eye her up and down as to say _'you're not good enough for him'._

"So you weren't kidding" Bella asked Edward in amazement. "You actually do bank here? "You've got bigger minerals than I thought."

Edward smirked at her choice of words "If only you knew" he said pointing in that direction.

"Can We?" Bella signaled back to the cash which she was carrying on her shoulders in a backpack. "This is getting heavy". She slid it off her arms, unzipped it and Edward started to stack the safe box tightly.

"I need Ten, right now" Bella informed Edward. "Ten K?" Edward confirmed. "How many toppings did you want on that Pizza anyway?" He joked.

Bella smiled but only briefly to show she was serious. Edward handed her a stack of hundreds worth ten thousand dollars without asking any questions while continuing to fill his box up. Part of the trust they had gained for each other was respecting each other's privacy. '_If she wanted me to know she would tell me _'. Edward thought to himself.

"Thank you" Bella said softly. "And thanks for not asking".

Edward put the last of the bills in and closed the lid shut. "It'll take a month but I'll have it cleaned by then" he said.

"Cool" Bella said simply, knowing he had never let her down in the past.

They opened the door and signaled to Sue that they were ready. She assisted them in putting the box back. As she walked away Bella still noticed she still had some detest towards her, and then it clicked.

Bella waited until they were outside the bank and then asked him."You slept with her didn't you?"

"What?...Who" He asked seriously not knowing whom she was talking about.

"Miss Clearwater over there…Sue".

"You're crazy'" he laughed.

"And you're not denying it" she responded.

"I don't need to, you're crazy, and what if I did, which I didn't but what if, would that be a problem? He questioned.

"I don't care who you sleep with. I just didn't like her." she clarified.

"Well fine. The next time I sleep with someone I'll make sure it isn't her, happy?"He joked.

Bella just smiled in embarrassment realizing she had made a fool of herself. "Happy" she answered.

They went to a regular a local pizza joint which was only a block away. They ordered their usual Supreme and sat in their usual table in the corner. While waiting for their order Bella started to tell Edward she would be out of town for a few days, when she was suddenly interrupted. "Edward!" the female's voice came from the front of the shop. Bella turned around and noticed it was the girl Sue from the bank. Edward turned also and caught her eye."Edward" Sue said as she came closer and then gave Bella a quick "hey" and then focused back to Edward. Bella noticed she sounded out of breath.

"Hey I thought that was you. I'm glad I caught you. I forgot to tell you" my brother's in town. He's staying at my place. I'd love for you like to come over, and say hi." She paused "We can catch up on old times, here's my new number" she scribbled it on a place mat and handed it to him. Bella watched how her fingers brushed and lingered on his hand.

"Ok I got to run." Sue said as she moved towards the door. She turned back and yelled. "Call me, today's a good day, I'm making Italian. Ha Ha"

He turned back to Bella who was staring him down. Eyes locked. He barely noticed the waiter put the Pizza on the table in front of him. He just stared back at her.

Bella sat there in silence. Then Edward spoke softly. "Alright, I slept with her!"


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Bella POV**

**Rikers Island - ****Christmas Morning.**

As soon as I entered the building I could feel the claustrophobia weigh down upon me. There was mugginess in the air that I couldn't shake off, and as I walked up to a guard named Emmett McCarty he stared at me in silence then signaled for me to raise my hands. He told me to turn around and I complied. He was a big guy, to say the least, and I figured he wasn't the kind who liked to repeat himself. Then began to frisk me. Starting at my ankles, he slid his hands up my legs. I stood there, stiff, as he got more and more comfortable. His hands went up between my thighs and then grabbed my ass. I quickly stepped back.

"Hey!" I snapped at him, angrily frustrated that just because he was in a correctional officer's uniform he could treat me like that.

"Hey yourself. This isn't the TSA. Now take off your shirt." He commanded, in a monotone.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. "No one's ever made me do _this_ before."

"Well _good_ for you. Now take it off." He replied.

I noticed that he actually began to smile…probably enjoying himself while tormenting me. I took off my shirt and revealed a black strapless fitted bra. "Happy?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Very much so…" He gave me a sly smile. "I can see what he sees in you. He's a very lucky guy…I mean if he wasn't locked up in here and all." Emmett joked, but with me as his only audience, he got no laughs.

"Do you even know who I'm here to see, asshole?" I asked, losing all patience with him. But I was slightly worried that my rudeness might have cost me my visit.

"No, and I don't care. You're just as much of a loser for being with these guys as they are. You could do _so_ much better." Emmett boasted, while signaling me to put my shirt back on.

"Someone better...like you, you mean? Dream _on_ LOSER!" I was getting irritated. This was cutting into my visiting time. "Can I go now?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer. Emmett opened the door to a hallway.

Plain white walls and a grey concrete floor. Hard, cold and bland. So no escaping prisoners could hurt themselves on anything, or anyone, probably…

"Go." he instructed.

As I went by him, I heard him mutter to himself: "Boring conversation anyway..."

I reached a desk where sign in was. There was a slim older man with a much nicer demeanor about him than McCarty. "Who are you here to see, sweetheart?" He asked, in a non-threatening way.

"Geoffrey Swan, Sir...Err, Mr. Black." I answered, correcting myself while reading the name off his badge. I waited for a follow up question, but to my surprise he said something completely different.

"Oh! You must be his granddaughter; he talks about you _all_ the time. Just yesterday he was saying how he wished he could sail the seven seas with you."

I looked at him in shock. Not because he said anything wrong, but because I knew by the phrase he used that he was the one I had to give the money to, to help my grandfather escape. I began to feel that I had already lost it. This man seemed old and weak, barely capable of constructing _any_ kind of break out plan. _'Was this his only chance__?__' _I wondered, looking around.

"I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to see you!" He reached out for my arm and led me to the meeting room. "You can wait here. We'll chat later." And then he walked off.

"Oh, and by the way, these guys call me Mr. Black...But you can call me Billy".

He had made me feel slightly more at ease now, Billy, after the experience with Emmett. But I was still apprehensive about what my grandfather's plan was and how Mr. Black...Err, Billy, fitted into all this.

I gazed around.

I sat in a chair facing a glass partition. The walls around me were white, the floor grey tile...Just as plain as the hallway. Just as bland as the life within it. It was the traditional phone system with the glass divider in which I knew all conversations were recorded. There were seven other conversations going on, all of them, only women on my side of the glass. From their ages I guessed most of them were the inmate's girlfriends and wives?. I could obviously only hear the women's side but it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were all talking about. Even though I knew my conversation was going to be monitored I still wished I had more privacy from the other people in the room. There was a guard at the door and only a few minutes after I had sat down I watched as Mr. Black came in and relieved him; taking his place. He smiled at me then, and I noticed how he looked past me and nodded his head very slightly.

I turned back around to face the glass and watched as my grandfather came through a set of double doors and walked towards me, gesturing back to Mr. Black as he did so. I was always worried about him in here even though I knew he could take care of himself. My worries faded quickly, though, when I saw how he looked. He was in his late sixties, but looked like he could be my father. He was 6' 2", 250lbs, a black belt in every Marshall Art known to man, and always walked tall as if he owned the place. His hair was slightly gray and slicked back in a way he had always liked. In all the times I had visited him here, not once did he ever show any frustration or negative emotion. He had a smile for me every time.

I was told once never to say Merry Christmas to anyone in prison. It was something about breaking their spirits...or reminding them of God or something. I figured I wouldn't bother about it anyway because we never celebrated Christmas and neither of us believed in God anyhow.

We both picked up our individual handset, and my grandfather spoke first. "Merry Christmas, Bella!" His voice was like a song, light and happy, and he was grinning as he saw me sitting in front of him.

I voiced a quiet chuckle in return, smiling back. "and to you too, Danda."

I had felt a great warmth in hearing his quiet voice. It was Danda who had raised me when I was a child, when my parents divorced, when I was alone. My mother was a drunk and my dad… well Charlie had different priorities, and none of them were for family. Danda taught me everything I knew about the business: from how to break a safe to escaping handcuffs, and defending myself in a compromised situation. I tried to teach him what I had learned on the technological side, but he never seemed to grasp it. He always put it down to old age, but I knew it was because I wasn't as good a teacher as he was. I was devastated when he was put away, only being eighteen and already having to support myself. That was five years ago, and he still has ten years left on his sentence. I had been visiting him on a regular basis ever since.

"It's great to see you; you're looking great, as usual." I observed, gazing him over; and it was true. He was looking after himself well.

"You too." he responded. "But you look like you've lost some weight.

I knew not to make a deal of that comment, and realized he was just trying to pay me a compliment, but I didn't like people commenting so much on my weight, loss or gain. Even if I didn't voice it. Instead I just said," Well, I just did a 10k jog this morning."

I watched as his eyes lit up when he realized I had the money he needed. We changed the conversation to what I'd been up to. I made sure it was in line with what we had talked about the last time I was here, just in case they were comparing our conversation. Not one word I said was the truth. I wasn't lying to Danda, just everybody else who was listening. Danda knew everything about me and I really wanted to update him on my last few 'jobs' that I had, but I couldn't take the risk. There would be plenty of chances later...If everything went to plan; I would have my grandfather back for New Years Day. I just needed to know what that plan was. And then he mentioned the one thing he always did and knew that I never wanted to talk about. My father.

"Have you spoken to him?" He asked me.

"Who?" I questioned, turning my head to look at the ceiling.

"Bella! I told you last time, you have to forgive him!" He began to plead but this time I cut him off short on this matter.

"FORGIVE HIM? For what? Cheating on my mom? Turning her into an alky? Abandoning me? Or putting you in here to _suffer?_" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I wanted to take them back, especially because I had raised my voice at him, and I knew he couldn't do the same to me. And he didn't. He just calmly and rationally, as always, responded.

"Your mother wasn't so faithful herself; alcohol was her own problem, Charlie felt it was safer for you to be with me because of his line of work. As for me being here, well that had nothing to do with him. It was all me."

He never raised his voice, but his tone had a quality to it that made me feel like I was only two inches tall. He always told it to me straight, and it was nothing I didn't know already.

"I'm sorry Danda, you're right as usual and I'm sorry for raising my voice. You taught me better." I hoped he knew how genuinely bad I felt. This wasn't how I pictured this visit to go, so I tried to continue my explanation with more composure. "I haven't spoken to Charlie in...well, since the last time you asked me…it's been a while. About eight months ago he left, like, a dozen messages. When I finally answered them we just fought and I hung up. That was the last I spoke to him."

"If he calls again, imagine me next to you, and then listen to what he has to say. Family is everything, Bella." My Danda used those words as if we ever had a family. But Danda was my only family, so why did he want me to reconcile with my father now? After everything he did...It's unforgivable. But I had already insulted him once today, so I just bit my tongue and squeezed out an 'OK.'

"Promise me, Bella." He stood up and raised his right hand to put it against the glass between us. Normally, he would be told to sit back down, but when I looked at Billy Black he just nodded at me as if to say 'do the same.' And I couldn't believe I was doing it. I stood up, raised my hand to touch the glass, and then my Danda spoke again."Remember, we've never lied to one another. If you're going to promise me you have to follow through on it." He still had his hand on the glass wall, and that put me on the spot. I was just going to give an idle promise, but now he made a big deal of it. If I didn't promise it'd look like shit after he'd stood up and everything. If I _did_ promise, then I'd have to make the effort. I hated my father so much, but not as much as I loved the man in front of me. I held my hand against the glass as I replied.

"I promise. I really do. If he ever calls me, I'll give him the time of day. But that's it, that's all I can say."

Our hands were in line and I stood there waiting for him to sit down. Everyone in the room looked at us as we stood there.

"That's all I ask." and he sat back down.

"TWO MINUTES!" Billy Black announced to the room.

I glanced at my watch, not realizing how the time had flown by.

"When I'm released, the first place I'm gonna go is take you fishing, like I did when you were a kid. We'll sail the seven seas together." He said as he very slightly signaled towards Billy Black. I had already figured out what I had to do, but I wish he didn't have to feel the need to spell it out for me.

"I've _got_ it!" I yelped at him, before he decided to go into more detail and get us all caught. "I'll see you in two weeks, Danda." Then I stood up and turned towards the door, but before I could hang up the handset, he had to say one final sentence.

"Not if I see you sooner!"

I smiled, hoping to everyone else that it was just a figure of speech.

Billy black opened the doors and everyone began to exit. He waited until the room was empty, and then asked me to follow him. Taking me into a room a couple of doors down, he began to speak really quickly while peering through the window in the door.

This room, at least, had character: dark oak furniture, tall willowy bookstands, gold lettered book spines and a lovely mahogany-red carpet that spread plush and soft out from under my shoes. The walls were white, but of a softer, more welcoming texture. Maybe this room belonged to someone of importance...Either way, it was surprising how close it was to the prisoner cells.

Billy didn't notice me looking around. He was too busy glancing out the door every few seconds. "We can talk here, but only for a second. I need you to meet me at a diner about 20 minutes away. It's called—"

I interrupted and cut him off. "_SEVEN SEAS_, I GOT IT! You want to give me the 'special of the day' while you're at it?" I was sarcastic and rude, and there was no reason to be. This man was going to help my father escape. But I didn't want to keep apologizing, so I had to ask him straight up."How exactly do you intend on doing this anyway?"

He answered hastily, "I can't explain here but long story short; I'm gonna walk him out the front door. My shift is over...Seven Seas in one hour. You can give me my deposit there."

He wasn't as friendly as he was when I first met him, but I guess my attitude wasn't helping that situation either. "I'll be there," I said. And I meant it.

He glanced out the window one more time, checking to see if the hall was clear, and then opened the door and led me outside. When I got inside my car, the first thing I did was peek to see if my money was still there. No one could have ever found it, but I was paranoid none the less. It was still there.

I put in the address of Seven Seas into my navigation. Twenty two minutes. I knew that meant one hour in New York City traffic, so I didn't waste any time and made my way toward the diner.

I actually made good time; thirty-five minutes. I guess that was because there wasn't much traffic Christmas day. I pulled up in the parking lot and saw about nine cars parked outside. Billy Black had told me to look out for an old red 1953 Chevy truck, but I couldn't see it so I guess I must have beaten him here to it.

There was nothing special about this Diner. It was small and family-owned with a basic breakfast, lunch and dinner menu at reasonable prices. Danda and I used to come here all the time. Mainly because it was a relatively quiet place we could talk, and because the owner was an old acquaintance of his.

It had been over 5 years since I came here last, but it looked just the same from the outside as I remembered. I waited five minutes, and there was still no sign of Billy Black, so I decided to wait inside. Tinsel and a wreath decorated the door and an old fashioned bell chimed as I pushed it open. A young waitress was helping a customer and quickly raised her head to tell me she'd be right with me. She came over shortly and I asked her for a table for two.

"What name honey?" She asked politely.

"Bella." I responded simply.

"Oh! He's here already. He's been here 20 minutes." She stated.

_'That doesn't make any sense'_ I thought to myself. I hadn't seen his truck, and I doubted there was any way he could have made it that quickly. "Err. I think you have me mixed up. He's not here yet." I explained.

"I'm pretty sure it's you. Unless there are two Bella's meeting someone here, which would be kind of funny, seeing as its kind of an unusual—"

"OK, ok," I said, cutting her off sharply-_I really needed to stop doing that. _"…Where is he?"

"Follow me," she said, grabbing at a menu.

I followed her to a booth where I saw a guy sitting down, facing away from me. The horrible contrast of black and white checker floors and stainless steel seats padded with black cushions was not doing anyone justice, and for some odd reason I felt like I was in a hospital.

"Here you go. I'll be right back." She handed me the menu and trotted off.

The man turned around, and I felt my stomach tighten and my heart stop. My blood turned colder than the seat beneath me.

"Hello Bella."

...It was Charlie!

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for being patient with me, I know this chapter took a while to come out. Thank you for all your coments and advice. I decided to start writing in a POV format. It seems most FFN readers are used to that. And I'm actaully enjoying it more also. Please Please Please (CTRL C, CTRL V)*100 give reviews. Good , Bad, constructive. I need to know you're out there. And if you like , please tell a friend.**


End file.
